basketsimfandomcom-20200214-history
Basketsim
Basketsim was an online game (MMOG) related to basketball administration.It was developed in Slovenia, in 2006 by Tomaz Kranjc (known as adiego). BRING BASKETSIM BACK PLZ !!!!!! BasketSim (from Wikipedia.org) Basketsim (shortly BS) was a neverending online, browser based, basketball management game, created in Slovenia. It contained 60 countries and 32 languages. Basketsim's first online day was 27. 11. 2006. BasketSim was fully developed and created by Tomaz Kranjc; alias adiego from Ljubljana, Slovenia. The game was free to play, although, users could Support BasketSim with paying money to develop the game. In change, they have special features (watch Basketsim Supporter) Starting the game When a user signs up for the game on BasketSim, he/she gets his/her own team. Then the user waits to be confirmed from the administrator, adiego. When he confirmes the team, the user recieves his first 12 BasketSim players. The players are chosen coincidencial, so the user may have a good, a bad or a well balanced team. The last are in the largest number. Every player has his own skills, character, price and wage. If a player is good, he has higher wage and estimated value. Matches Matches are one of the most important parts of BasketSim. In the first half of the season two matches per week are played, in the second half they are replaced by friendly and Cup matches. Match days are: League -Saturday -Sunday Friendly/Cup -Tuesday -Wednesday Champions Series, Cup Winners Series, Fair Play Cup -Thursday National Selections -Friday Gameplay Game Engine BasketSim has it's own game engine, that is refreshed every few months. Currently, the game is still using the second game engine, but the third is already in development. Also, many games in BasketSim have ended with unexpected results; teams with good ratings and players have lost against much less rated team with players of "less quality". Then, adiego explained that some games just are played randomly. And at that time Random was born. Lately, also a BasketSim player was made, his name was Lucky Random, and he is the only player, coming from Kenya in BasketSim. Community BasketSim currently has over 15,000 users, which is a big succes after only over 2 years online. Conferences Every country in BasketSim has it own BS (relating the game) and non-BS forum (not relating the game). There is a global BS and non-BS forum, where announcments are usually made. Administrators Basketsim has its own team of users that keep the game in tracks and keeps the BS coummunity "in place" GameMasters (GM-) GameMasters (GMs) have many in-game responsibilities, such as processing user account creations, catching and punishing cheaters, and assisting players with various problems with their team. Each country has Country-specific GMs, who are solely responsible for problems within their country. All GMs are also conference moderators. Generally the number of GMs within a country is proportional to the number of users in that country, though this is not always the case. Conference Moderators (Mod-) Conference Moderators (Mods) are responsible for management of the in-game conference system. Mods may issue conference bans for unruly users, move or close threads that are in the wrong forum, against the rules, or have gone off topic, and create "sticky" posts about important issues such as "I blaim Random". Both MODs and GMs may issue bans for behavior against "the spirit of the rules" even if the action is not explicitly against the game rules. This discrepancy has led to allegations of corruption within the administrative structure, though such claims are rarely backed by legitimate proof. Language Administrators (LA-) Language Administrators are responsible for translating text into the many different languages of BasketSim. When a new language is released, LAs are usually behind the translation for the release. BasketSim Supporter Every game needs resources to exist and improve and Basketsim is no exception. If the users choose to support the game they're making the game better. At the same time, Their contribution makes the game more fun for then, since they're able to enjoy some additional features. Supporter Features 1. Every player can set up team's logo, that will present his/her club. 2. They get to choose between 86 different shirts for your team and you can even create own shirt design for your team. 3. Users get to see players faces, how their and other players look like. 4. They can add statements to your players. 5. They can bookmark players/coaches, clubs/users, matches and leagues and track bookmarked users and check anytime if they are logged in. Users can track bookmarked players to see if they are for sale and their deadline. 6. Users have their own guestbook and write messages to other users! They also collect flags for guestbook entries from different countries! 7. When training occurs they see exact amount of training received for their players, presented with a decimal number. This enables them to follow a progression or regression of players more precisely. 8. Every time when one of their youth players grow for a couple of centimeters, users get a message from their staff. 9. Every season (starting from season 2) supporters compete in International Fair Play Cup and besides all the fun, winner receives Fair Play Cup Trophy! 10. They can observe trophies that they or other managers have won. 11. They don't get to see any ads on Basketsim. 12. They get Fair Play thumbs up icon next to their username when posting on forums, so eveyone can see that they support the game! 13. They can set up your own forum signature in order to make the BS community experience even more pleasant! 14. They get to see statistics on: - Their team (top camp stars, top player achievements, top matches...) - other teams (top teams, richest, biggest fan clubs, largest arenas...) - top players (top scout picks, top camp stars, top paid players...) - country stats (in the same way as the league stats) - forum stats (their posts, most active forums...) 15. They get to see flags collected on friendly matches. 16. Supporters have their own notepad within the game. 17. They can also assign shirt numbers from 1 to 99 to their players. 18. Users can choose any special name for their fanclub. Category:BS Terms